


I Am Not Less

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Poetry, and how sex is not the only way to show love, just some thoughts on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: Non-sexual love is not less than.





	I Am Not Less

**Author's Note:**

> im ace and i got mad lmao

It's everywhere, always in my face-

Saturating the air, inescapable.

Portrayed as tantalizing, wonderful...

Expected.

Dating,

                          Marriage,

                                             Sex.

All shown as the epitome of love;

All deemed necessary:

The only way to show your love.

But they're wrong.

You can have sex without love,

And loveless marriages are commonplace.

Even dating without love seems encouraged.

So, if we can do all those things without love,

why do we frown at love without

Dating,

                             or Marriage,

                                                          or Sex?

A multitude of love displays exist

and yet we focus on

Dating,

                                and Marriage,

                                                                   and Sex.

Why do we not focus on other acts of love that are just as wonderful?

If I would rather cook with my best friend

than have Sex with a romantic partner,

who is to say my preference is worth less?

 

I am not less.

And my love is not worth less.

If forehead kisses before work

and dancing in the kitchen at midnight

are all I want, who is to say that is incomplete?

If I would rather raise a dog than a child,

why is that radical?

Why are my preferences seen as wrong

when they have always felt right?

I am not radical,

I am not incomplete,

I am not wrong.

I am Me.

And "me" is just fine without

Dating,

                                and Marriage,

                                                                   and Sex.


End file.
